Wendigo vs Skitzo
Two Man Eating Monsters. One winner. ' Finale (35).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Monsters are most commonly known for one, being scary, and two eating people.' Mercer: The Wendigo, the cannibalistic spirit! Necro: And Skitzo, the dancing demon bear. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer! Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Wendgio Hunts DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue:Maneater) ''' '''Necro: In native American myths, many creatures exist, most of them being spirits. Mercer: Some of them are kind and helpful spirits, and others bring only pain, death and destruction. Necro: Enter the Wendigo! Mercer: The Wendigo is the spirit of cannibalism and greed, who can only possess those who either eat the flesh of another human, or from being extremely greedy. Necro: Well, The Wendigo has an extremely good physicality, being able to tear humans to pieces with ease and also being able to smash houses, and also able to rip trees out of the ground, roots and all! ' '''Mercer: Next up is the Wendigo's speed. The Wendigo is easily fast enough to avoid hunting rifle rounds, which can move at a top speed of 550 meters per second, or about 3,679 miles (ca. 5,921 km) per hour. ' 'Necro: Wendigo's are easily create dust devils, just by running! Now a dust devil at it's fastest has a wind speed of at least fourty five miles per hour. That would mean the Wendigo would have to run a at speeds vastly greater than this, at least four times this speed, or 180 miles (ca. 290 km) per hour! ' '''Mercer: Wendigo's durability is similar to their strength, But they have insane regeration, being able to regenerate from literally anything, unless attacked with silver, which nullifies their super regen, forcing them to heal the normal way...The really long way. However, the purity of the silver depends on how effective it is at stopping the Wendigo's regen. Necro: Let's get into the Wendigo's powers! First up is the fact that they are completely silent when the move, as they "Run on the wind." This make very little logical sense to us, but hey, whatever. Next is the Wendigo's ability to control the weather, being able to make storms, hurricanes, and blizzards with ease. Mercer: Wendigo's can also use ice to attack, their foes as they seem to posses cryomancy to an extreme degree. Wendigo's can also manipulate Time and Space! Necro: But would it be much of a monster without being able to track its prey? Wendigo's are easily able to track their prey across the entire planet as soon as they get their target's scent. Mercer: Yeah, that's the next thing. Wendigo's have extremely good senses, being able to tell exactly where their prey is as soon as it steps into the Wendigo's lair! Yeah, continuing onward, the Wendigo is quite sadistic, preferring to make their victims go insane from fear before killing and eating them. Necro: Wendigos are also easily one of the smartest mythological monsters we have ever come across, being able to unlock doors with their finger nails and even speak and other such things. Mercer: Wendigos are also able to mimic the voice of a crying human and other such things. Necro: Wendigos are usually friendly towards wild life, and they also enjoy killing humans immensely. Mercer: Wendigos are most known for their claws and antlers, which are their main weapons for killing their targets. Necro: Well, while a Wendigo is something else, they are not unstoppable. They do in fact a few weaknesses. Mercer: First of all, the pre mentioned weakness to silver, which is the only thing that can fully kill them. Necro: And lastly,the Wendigo's sadism can make it deal non-fatal injuries, meaning it's foe has a few chances to land some hits. Mercer: Needless to say, the Wendigo is one of the most powerful monsters we have ever covered. Wendigo: "HELP ME!!!" (Eats hiker who comes to help him.) 'Skitzo Dances into DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time ' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Mythology vs Creepypasta Category:Mythology vs Internet Show Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Knife Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:Horn vs Claw Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Monster vs Demon Themed Death Battles Category:Christan Higdon Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles